Rain
by Spirited Heart
Summary: I looked into his eyes as his breath was warm upon my face and neck, and his hands danced on my skin. I love you, He whispered over and over, not quite a question but not a definite statement, either. In his arms and gaze I was spinning. MAJOR FAX.


**A/N: yey…yet another Fax story. I've been working on this one for a while, so please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: MAJOR faxness, romance, em…suggestive stuff…**

Breathe in and out…my breath fogging the window pane.

Nothing but mist and storms outside, bearing down on the city with a great noise and furious thunder. I shiver, wishing for a blanket, but don't want to wake him. The rain pitter pats against the window, streaking down the glass in squiggles and lines.

Breathe in and out…the dark is all around me and I draw a heart in the condensation.

I'm full, fairly floating on a cloud he created. He's wrapped me in some kind of warmth, a place of light and joy, where it seems nothing can touch me—or us. It's just the two of us, wandering this world together, arm in arm, asking questions, enjoying the journey.

Breathe in and out…and in the dark, I find his hand. He's under the blankets, but one arm is out, draped over his chest. I put his hand to my cheek and then kiss his palm. He mutters something in his sleep, and I let his arm rest back on his chest. His face is turned away, to the wall, and he's lost in the world of dreams. That place he's made, where he's able to be himself again and no one expects too much of him anymore, least of all himself.

_Fang,_ I whisper, more to myself than to him. _Fang,_ I say again, trying the word out, hearing it trip over my lips and tongue.

I go back to the window and watch the rain fill a clay flower pot I've got on my balcony. A flash of lightning illuminates the sky, and in that second, I see my reflection on the glass windowpane. Lips slightly parted, hair tossed and tangled about my shoulders, bare feet cool in the brisk air…and the night all around me. The lightning flashes again, and I reach for my face on the window, but I'm not quick enough. The image fades before I can trace a line around my mouth or see my eyes staring back.

He's still asleep.

Breathe in and out…just breathe.

Earlier, I'd looked into his eyes—nearly drowning in those dark pools—as his breath was warm upon my face and neck, and his hands danced on my skin. _I love you,_ He whispered over and over, not quite a question but not a definite statement, either. In his arms and gaze I was spinning, hanging over a precipice; I couldn't see the end, but I wasn't scared.

And after, when he nuzzled my cheek and ran a hand over my belly, I sighed—a happy, contented sigh, the kind you hear after a good meal. I'd feasted on him, and he on me, and then we were both content.

Now here I stand, at the window, with the rain at my door. It's the sky, the rain, the darkness, and me.

It's cold where I stand, and my eyes grow heavy. The storm outside seems to have abated, yet the storm inside me grows. As I climb into the cocoon of blankets and lay down, he turns and reaches for my hand.

"Silly Max," he whispers, "what were you doing at the window? It's too cold to be out of bed."

"It's raining," I reply.

"And you're afraid of storms, aren't you," he answers. I shrug, because I am, at least a little—and he moves closer. "I'm here now; don't be scared."

"Okay." I'm more than willing to let him comfort me.

The night surrounds us with soft edges and muffled sounds as we blend and merge. I breathe in and out, slowly at first, with each touch of his mouth and hands, then faster and faster…and I lose myself in the night, and in him.

The rain is still tapping on the windowpane, in time with our beating hearts. His eyes shine when he looks at me, our hands clasped, limbs entwined. He strokes my hair, curling it around his fingertips. I lay on my side, ready for sleep now, ready to dream. I breathe in and out, deeply, as he wraps his arms around me and snuggles up against me.

As I drift away on the wings of sleep, carried on a tune he's singing softly in my ear, I smile.

_Slow down my beating heart  
Slowly, slowly, love  
Slow down my beating heart  
Slowly, slowly, love  
Slow down my beating heart  
Slowly, slowly love..._

The rain has subsided, and I'm drifting, and it's so calm and peaceful. So slowly now, in the mists of dreams. _Oh, Fang._

* * *

**So people...what did you think of that? Please read and review!!**

**cheers,**

**Habs :)**

* * *


End file.
